Child of Ice and Flames
by Ravenflame13
Summary: What if, Rowan and Aelin met years before the events of Heir of Fire, what if Aelin had a daughter. What if, they had discovered that Maeve had been trying to get to Aelin, found out that Lyria had all been a trick. What if Rowan wipes her memory and sends her back to Adralan to keep her from Maeve, what about when she returns in Heir of Fire. What about the daughter?


**_Hello, I hope nobody hates me for this I thought it was decent. Sorry it's short but it is a prolouge. The updates as with anything else on any of my accounts will depend greatly on my mental states._**

I awake to a loud knocking on my door in the middle of the night. "What is it, it's the middle of the night," I grunt.

"Your highness, at the door, there's a woman asking for you. She won't tell me who she is but I think she has a baby and she's soaked through," A guard says. I'm annoyed at being woken up in the middle of the night and stumble to the front entrance. Instantly I see the shivering fearful form in the doorway shivering with cold. I walk down and notice the woman is swaying side to side almost collapsing. I pick up the shaking shivering woman and realize that she's holding a small baby that somehow isn't blue with the cold. She's easily identifiable as my mate Aelin, the baby looks to be ours. She must have been using her magic to keep our child warm.

"Get me a nanny for the baby and some warm blankets," I demand. I set her on blankets in front of the fireplace and hand the baby to the nanny. She passes out nearly the instant that her head hit the ground. I remove Aelin's cloak and have a maid replace her clothes before taking her up to a bedroom.

We had together discovered her trick that made me believe that Lyria was my mate and as I shared my past she shared hers. She told me was sent to try to get training in her magic from by fae by her master Arobynn Hammal. I figured out that she was the assassin from Adarlan Celaena Sardothien. She told me how she ended up in Arobynn´s charge; I connected the dots to the fact that she was the lost princess Aelin Ashryver Galathynius.

I had sent my mate away in hopes that I could keep her away from Maeve who had been searching for her since long before she was born. The moment we figured out the trick with Lyria, we figured out Maeve was plotting something. I couldn't let her harm my mate even if I died for it. I had sent her away apparently just before she realized that she was pregnant.

"Make sure she's kept warm and comfortable but doesn't leave the room," I command. I seek out the nanny knowing that it must be mine based on the time. Aelin wasn't supposed to come back not with Maeve so close, I didn't want to risk my mate. The Nanny is in my room cradling a baby with ashy white hair and blue eyes with golden rings.

"Set up a cradle in here and fetch me some formula," I instruct. I take the baby in my arms and rock her gently until she's nearly asleep.

"The bottle prince," The Nanny states. I gently sit down and put the bottle up to her lips. After she finishes the cradle is set up and I tuck her in making sure that she's comfortable. It's easy to tell she's less than a month old just by her size.

"Bring Aelin in please," I request. Eventually they bring in my mate and I immediately wrap my arms around her pulling her against my chest. Her body instantly relaxes and I comb through her knotted golden hair and I pull her over to my bed. Her body is still visibly shaking and at this point I realize it's not cold.

"I'm sorry for coming back I needed you," She murmurs.

"Rest my love, we will talk about it in the morning," I sooth. It's necessary she is asleep so I can erase her memories of her and the baby, send her back to Adarlan so she someday gets the chance to win her kingdom back. She needs to be far away from Maeve and I can't leave her confused with a child to care for. Otherwise the risk that she comes back to me is too great, I can't let her remember me.

I wipe her memory and convince Fenrys to take her back to the continent. It hurts to send her away to be seperated from my mate, to know I cannot let our child know who her mother is.


End file.
